Vidas Rotas
by CMosser
Summary: Desde el principio jugó con fuego y al final resultó quemada; no sería él quien portara el bálsamo para aliviarla... (((((SongFic))))


**¡Saludos! Les presento este pequeño relato basado en la canción "Pieces" De la banda Sueca Seventh Wonder. Al final del mismo les dejaré un enlace a Youtube para que escuchen la canción ya que no es muy conocida. Hay pocas parejas en el mundo de los videojuegos que despierten en mi tantas sensaciones como Leon y Ada, de ser por mi los juntaría y haría vivir felices para siempre. Pero la historia va por otro lado, y es por esa razón que el escuchar esta canción me ha inspirado. Aunque es bastante corto, espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus comentarios.**

* * *

**VIDAS ROTAS**

_Nunca en el mismo lugar, nunca por mucho tiempo, nunca con plenitud…_

_…_

Había soportado lo suficiente todos esos años, cuando sólo deseaba tenerla más allá de los fugaces ratos que le regalaba. La vida le brindó una oportunidad increíble; lo que estaba viviendo en ese entonces podía tomarse como una recompensa divina por los sacrificios que se vio obligado a realizar desde aquella noche en Raccoon City.

Una mujer maravillosa, un par de niñas sanas que apenas aprendía a hablar y ya le llamaban "papá" una vida como salida de cualquier revista que muchos envidiarían… y que en ese momento lo estaba ahogando.

Cinco años transcurrieron desde su último encuentro con Ada Wong; aquella noche en la cual le rogó que no se marchara y tras la que — como siempre — ella desapareció, fue la última que compartieron. Colocó todo su empeño, todas sus fuerzas para no acudir a su llamado. Tiempo después conoció a Camile, quien poco a poco reconstruyó los pedazos de su alma y con quien dio el siguiente paso lógico: casarse y formar una familia; eso era lo que las personas normales hacían. Pero en ese momento Leon S. Kennedy podía enviarlo todo al demonio.

Hasta sus manos llegó un reporte en el que afirmaban haber capturado a la sospechosa de múltiples ataques con armas bio-orgánicas, además, sobre ella pesaban cargos de espionaje y asesinato, entre una larga lista de delitos que él no ponía en duda. Ada había caído, se encontraba recluida en una prisión de máxima seguridad y nadie la salvaría de la condena que esperaba por ella; su destino estaba escrito.

Dejo transcurrir el tiempo, lo que le ocurriera a la mujer de cabello oscuro no le interesaba, se prohibió que le interesara. Desde el principio jugó con fuego y al final resultó quemada; no sería él quien portara el bálsamo para aliviarla, eso lo repitió día tras día en su cabeza pero cada vez sonaba con menos fuerza… hasta que un día dejó de repetírselo.

Se sentía un cobarde, un traidor a sí mismo, al mundo que se había construido y que con cada paso que daba se desmoronaba; pero allí estaba. Gracias a su autoridad y posición consiguió que trasladaran a Ada a una sala de interrogatorios y los dejaran solos. Mientras la mujer esperaba sentada y esposada dentro de la misma, Leon la observaba desde el otro lado de la pared de cristal que los separaba.

Su cabello se encontraba más largo de lo habitual, habría lucido bien si su rostro no estuviese surcado por unas profundas ojeras y una mirada resignada que nunca pensó ver en ella. Ya no vestía sus provocativas prendas rojas sino el típico overol color naranja, como todos los demás huéspedes de aquel infausto hotel. Por un momento que le pareció infinito la mujer fijó su mirada en el cristal, era como si pudiera verlo; sus ojos se notaban implorantes y colmados de profunda pena.

La determinación de hablarle por última vez en ese instante se desvaneció, no era capaz de enfrentarla, de decirle que podía hacer algo por ella pero que no arriesgaría todo lo que había logrado para nuevamente se marchara. Extendió una mano hacia el cristal, recorriendo el contorno del rostro que en tiempos pasados reposó frente a sus ojos otorgándole momentos de fugaz felicidad; no era capaz de mirarla frente a frente y decirle adiós.

Al llegar a casa lo recibiría la misma mujer sonriente que dormía a su lado todas las noches, besaría a sus hijas y jugaría con ellas; cenaría con su esposa y los padres de esta, se irían a la cama a una hora razonable; la tomaría en sus brazos y se sentiría culpable por buscar en cada curva de su cuerpo a la amante que se había impuesto renunciar varios años atrás. Culminado el acto carnal la besaría y alojaría entre sus brazos hasta que llegara la mañana siguiente y la historia del día anterior se repitiera casi sin variación alguna.

Eventualmente regresaría un recuerdo, o puede que ocurra uno de esos pequeños milagros que nos hacen sentir vivos nuevamente; la esperanza retornará a su cuerpo y forjará un nuevo plan, una nueva posibilidad, obligándose a creer que todo saldrá bien y estaría en paz con su conciencia; la ayudaría y ella se marcharía.

Una nota sería lo último que tendría de ella, como siempre se había adelantado un paso y alcanzado el escalón definitivo. "Lo siento", firmado con un beso fue su única despedida y el preámbulo a la noticia de que fue encontrada en su celda, sin respiración… sin vida. Ada Wong, quien escapó de la muerte tantas veces, decidió voluntariamente ir al encuentro de la misma; llevándose con ella la pequeña esperanza del alma del hombre a quien siempre amó. Una vez más se había marchado, y esta vez para siempre.

Leon llegaba de nuevo a casa, su mujer lo recibía con una sonrisa y un beso. Saludaba a sus hijas, jugaba con ellas un rato, recibía a los amigos en la puerta, cenaban y conversaban animados, los despedía, se iba a la cama a una hora razonable, poseía culpablemente el cuerpo de su esposa y la alojaba entre sus brazos.

Mientras intentaba dormir añoraba a la mujer de vestido rojo, recordaba cada uno de sus encuentros y de sus separaciones; añoraba cada uno de sus oscuros cabellos y su profunda mirada… mientras la propia se cerraba acompañada de una lágrima… hasta la siguiente mañana.

* * *

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Para acceder a los enlaces copia y pega en el navegador y eliminen los espacios que he colocado en ellos, de lo contrario no se muestran. Gracias :)**

Video Youtube: Seventh Wonder - Pieces - watch?v=X2IVCvVj2Kc


End file.
